


Twisted Events

by Talulaskye



Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game), Call of Cthulhu: Masks of Nyarlathotep, Call of Cthulhu: Path of Perdition (Web Series), Internet Remix
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talulaskye/pseuds/Talulaskye
Kudos: 6





	Twisted Events

Johnny ran as fast as he could when he heard the news. It was his day off from work but for Shosenburg she was busy as ever, and he knew she wouldn't take the news well. He entered the office building paying no attention to anyone, pushing past people that only looked like blurs, he was only focused on one goal, to get to Rebecca. He made his way through the workplace and found Rebecca's office. He tested to see if the door was unlocked, it was, which was unusual, but considering the circumstances, he could understand. He opened the door, and locked it behind him. Rebecca was already out of her seat, and as he turned around she was already hugging him. Tears fell down her cheeks and stained his suit. 

"They're dead Johnny! They have to be!"

Johnny didn't say anything, instead, he laid a hand on her head and brushed her hair. 

"You've seen it right? It's just like--"

Johnny interrupted her. 

"Shh, shh, it's alright just breathe, it's going to be okay."

Rebecca took a breath in and out trying to calm down. Her hands trembling as she clutched to the back of Johnny's suit. 

"That's it just breathe, alright."

Johnny let go of Rebecca, but still held onto her hands. He could see her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much. Her nose was red and her face wet with tears.

"Want to sit down?"

Rebecca didn't say anything but shook her head in agreement. Johnny held onto her hand as he grabbed another chair from the corner of the room to sit in. He guided her to sit down with him. 

"Johnny--"

"I know Rebecca, it's going to be okay. Look the papers only said they're missing, alright, not dead. There is still a chance that they're alright. Remember, not all reporters are like you. Some reporters are vultures who twist situations to make the news more entertaining. You're not like that, but they are, and that's probably what they did."

"But what if it's not? What if it's like the Carlyle Expedition, and they're dead then what! It's all my fault, Johnny!"

Rebecca had tears streaming down her face again. 

"Rebecca, you know damn well it isn't your fault. They wanted that information, and you gave it to them. They went out to figure out more, because they wanted to, you didn't do anything besides your job. You wanted to figure out that case as much as they did. They just went further ahead, and that's fine."

"I didn't expect them to travel the country and just disappear, this all started with me giving them leads to other people!"

Rebecca let go of Johnny and put her face in her hands. 

"Rebecca, Rebecca, please look at me." 

She removed her hands from her face but was still looking at the ground. Johnny sighed, but kneeled on the ground, that way Rebecca could only see Johnny. She tried to look away, but he put his hands on her face wiping away her tears. 

"It's not your fault."

Rebecca reached out for Johnny and hugged him on the floor. She sobbed into his chest unceasingly, hands clutching at his suit. He held her in silence, rocking her slowly as her tears soaked his chest. A tiny lapse let her pull away, blinking heavy with tears, before she collapsed again, her cries of misery worsening. The pain must have come in waves, minutes of sobbing broken apart by short pauses for recovering breaths, before hurling herself back into the outstretched arms of her grief. 

Johnny was used to death, as his mother died a couple of years back when he was only twenty-five. However, experiencing the loss of someone important never was easy whether it was your first, or hundredth time. Though in this case, they weren't even sure if they were truly gone, or just missing. He held onto Rebecca brushing through her hair, trying to do everything in his power to comfort her, to be there for her, to protect her. 

The two took a few minutes to grief for their missing friends. Johnny's eyes watered but he didn't let a tear shed he was sad, devastated, worried, and fearful but he had been through similar experiences. He took a few deep breaths to compose himself still holding onto Rebecca.

"I think, I'm okay now Johnny."

"Are you sure?"

He pulled away from her, but only enough so he could look her in the eyes. They were watery and glassy like he almost couldn't make them out. He let go of Rebecca's hands for a moment, and rubbed his eyes, and looked again. Still watery and glassy. Rebecca took a breath before speaking. 

"I, do you really think they're gone?"

Johnny paused for a moment. He couldn't help but think they could be dead, after all the parallels to the Carlyle Expedition and this one were too coincidental not to be. However, something deep down in his gut said that they weren't, that there was still hope, that they could be out there. Plus the papers today were always shifty you couldn't trust what anyone was saying nowadays, for all they knew it could be fake news. 

"No, they can't be, at least I'd like to hope so, but I think they're still around kicking."

Rebecca stood up and grabbed the newspaper off the desk and stared at it. 

"I just can't believe this happened. How did this happen, what were they doing?"

"I have no clue, but hey it's all going to work out." 

Johnny stood up and gave Rebecca a kiss on the cheek for reassurance.

"It's going to work out, I promise."

Rebecca gave him a small smile before it dissipated back into a frown. She handed him over the newspaper as she went back to sit at her desk. Johnny took a seat in his usual chair and looked down at the newspaper. He tried looking at the picture of the five investigators on the front page, but his vision was now blurry.

"Gosh, do I need glasses now or something?"

Johnny rubbed his eyes and tried to focus on reading the paper. It was still blurry, but it was looking more clearer, but instead of the five investigators on the page, it was a man. He was in a suit, clean-shaven, and hair sort of slicked back. His smile was almost predatorial like in the picture. 

"Rebecca am I going crazy or--"

Johnny looked up at Rebecca, behind her was the man in the photo he saw. He instinctively stood up out of his seat stepping a few feet back. 

"Rebecca behind you!"

Rebecca turned around to see the man, and bolted out of her chair, and stumbled back. 

"Ah! Who the hell are you! How did you get in here?"

The man didn't say anything but stared at Johnny and Rebecca at the same time, his expression staying the same. 

"Hey! Answer her, how did you get here?"

The man didn't say anything just continued to stare at the two. Johnny walked up to the man before the desk stopped him from moving closer. 

"Didn't you hear me I said--"

Johnny's vision began to blur and he stumbled backward. He could smell the awful stench of rotting meat and cover his nose with his hand.

"Johnny!"

Rebecca's voice was distant as she called out to him. His vision darkened and the last thing he saw was Rebecca running up towards him until he fell back into complete darkness.  
____

Johnny jolted out of bed covered in sweat. He frantically looked around the room, he was in their apartment. Not soon after, Rebecca jumped out of bed covered in sweat breathing heavily. She looked around franticly until she saw Johnny, her eyes filled with fear. 

"Did you--"

"Yeah, I did."

"What was that all about?"

Johnny took a moment to gather his thoughts and made sure to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't in a dream.

"I have no clue, but it didn't seem like anything good. Who was that man, did you get his name before you woke up."

"Yeah, I did apparently his name is Lester Goodman."


End file.
